1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club divider mechanisms and, more particularly, to a golf club divider assembly for use with a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with many different kinds of golf bag and golf club divider devices. The objective of such devices is usually the same, to conveniently and efficiently arrange the clubs within the bag enclosure to allow for easy retrieval and replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,667, issued to Robinson, teaches a golf club cover-holder construction having four tubular plastic members which are secured together in a parallel extending clustered arrangement. The golf club woods are inserted shaft first into the plastic members, with the head portions contacting and spreading outwardly upper leaf portions of each of the members which are separated by vertically extending slotted portions. Referring to the top view of FIG. 5 in Robinson, a single cluster is inserted into the golf bag for holding the woods separate from the remaining golf clubs.
While providing a useful device for protecting the heads of the woods, the device of Robinson is not designed to protect the heads of the irons or putter. It is also evident that the device of Robinson, as shown in cross section, utilizes a fair amount of the available space within the golf bag enclosure making the provision of a number of such devices for holding all of the golfers clubs unlikely.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,973, issued to Stamp, teaches a golf club separator which includes a funnel shaped receptor separated into different compartments which is connected to a club shaft receiving sleeve. A rigid post support mounts the receptor and sleeve at an upper end thereof and the post support is inserted into the bag so that the receptor projects a distance above the top rim of the golf bag. Each of the separated compartments in the receptor is filled with a densely packed and cushioned liner for isolating the heads of the woods from the irons and other clubs.
As with Robinson, the device of Stamp requires a fair amount of the space of the golf bag enclosure and further suffers from the drawback that the partition separator is not secured or otherwise mounted within the golf bag which would cause it to move about easily. It is also evident that only a single such partitioner device could be used in a conventionally sized golf bag, thus further limiting its range of use.